Electromagnetic fuel injectors are used in fuel injection systems for internal combustion engines because of the capability of this type of injector to effectively control the discharge of a precise metered quantity of fuel per unit time to an engine. In developing fuel injectors for use with gaseous fuels, such as compressed natural gas, the level of acoustic noise generated by the high pressure gas discharging to atmospheric pressure may be objectionable. The use of sound attenuation means to minimize such noise may be desirable.